Love Story
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: [SasuNaru] 'What has that demented pervert done to you, my sweet, for your cheeks to be so crimson as fresh roses in spring' Ah, what better story to listen to other than Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki's love story. [oneshot, pretty much crack XD]


**KK: **This is probably the most fun I've had writing a fic. X3 It's sorta lame, and pretty much OOC, but… err… yeah… ;; it's my poor excuse for an attempt to write something funny, so please be nice. XD;; please don't kill me for this. XD Sasuke fans might probably want to kill me for butchering him though. oo made for the 7rainbowprompts community in LJ.

**Title**: Love Story

**Author**: kawaii-kirei "KK"

**Prompt** **Set**: Indigo Set

**Prompt**: #10 Suspicious Behavior

**Rating**: T or PG-13

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and all of its characters do not and never will belong to me.

- + - + -

**Love Story**

One beautiful summer day, Sasuke and Naruto confessed their deep, devotional, infinite and undying love for each other after Sasuke got pissed by Kakashi's perverted advances on the clueless blonde. Ah, the blush on Naruto's cheeks and his adorable shy expression as he said the words that Sasuke longed to hear was one thing that the Uchiha will never, ever forget (well, duh, since that expression alone was a real turn-on and it frustrated him to no end to know that he couldn't touch – molest - Naruto because that would be _going too fast_ and he didn't want to scare off his newly found lover - that he knew he would someday be able to ravish as much as humanly possible).

Yes, Sasuke thought that that was the end of his romantic (and sexual) frustrations, yet the next day, he angsted that his beloved Naruto was _avoiding_ him. That's right, his beloved Naruto with that lemon-colored hair and transfixing blue eyes (and that very sexy ass) was _avoiding_ him. He had asked himself why, driven himself to near insanity as he pondered on this question, yet still could not find the answer as to why his beloved Naruto was avoiding him.

Even though his loyal fan girls were at his feet, brewing him coffee with the best coffee beans in the land, giving him breakfast in bed, preparing his clothes, dusting the pavement before he walked on it, and what-not, the morning was a very harsh morning for someone named Sasuke Uchiha. Yes, it was a very harsh morning indeed. The afternoon was also a harsh afternoon that scorched his porcelain skin and blinded his lovely eyes, yet more importantly, it also scarred his poor, teenage heart as Naruto continued to avoid him.

He pondered that it may have been because of his stalker tendencies (since, well, yeah, he's been trailing Naruto since morning), yet immediately threw that idea to the trash bin found in the corner of his prodigal mind just because it was impossible (for him, at least).

He had cried inwardly, shedding every tear his shallow soul had to offer, yet still followed Naruto until night came.

And then, he saw it.

He got suspicious as Naruto wandered in the part of the town where Kakashi lived, and nearly gritted his teeth off as his greatest fear unfolded before him as Naruto knocked slowly on the door (to hell) of that evil, evil molester. (and no, Sasuke himself was most definitely not a molester.)

So, as that door (to hell) slowly opened, and (that devil-in-disguise) Kakashi-sensei stepped out, Sasuke saw red.

- + - + -

Naruto blushed deeply, silently debating with himself if it was worth doing this. He cursed each and every being alive that he should do this, but most of all, cursed that Sasuke Uchiha (with a really gorgeous face, gorgeous body, gorgeous ass, and a lot of other gorgeous body parts) for falling in love with him. Of course, when Sasuke had pulled him away from their teacher with such possessiveness and later confessed his deep, devotional, infinite and undying love for him, he was ecstatic and was lost in a lovesick reverie for the rest of the day.

It was only until that he was lying in his bed that such a cruel thought occurred to him that led him towards Kakashi's front door.

So, as he knocked and heard the click of the door as the knob was turned from the inside, he swallowed all pride and prepared himself to ask the one question that he knew would blow away all dignity he had left under the eyes of their teacher, but still, he thought, if it was Sasuke, it was worth it.

The door slowly opened, and Naruto opened his mouth to speak.

Yet, in a blur, as if in slow motion, arms grabbed him from behind, hoisted him upwards and carried him in the sky and over the rooftops.

"What -- What?! Sasuke?!"

The said boy did not even spare him a word nor a glance, and still continued to carry him to a private island where they could have hot and steamy smex together every single day for the rest of their lives… err… to his house.

Once in Sasuke's house, Naruto wondered what managed to get the usually stoic boy (that still managed to look so good even with those wrinkles of stress on his face) pacing. The blonde waited patiently for Sasuke to stop, but, judging by the wall clock on Sasuke's wall, he simply decided to speak up, "...Sas--?"

"Why were you in Kakashi-sensei's house?" _Can you not see that you have hurt me so?_

Naruto blinked, before a rather huge blush spread across his cheeks. "Well, I..."

Sasuke glared. _Aha! What has that demented pervert done to you, my sweet, for your cheeks to be so crimson as fresh roses in spring?_ "Naruto..."

If possible, Naruto turned even redder. "Sasuke, I..."

"Naruto..." Sasuke said, this time more slowly and softly, as he sighed morosely. "Do you... really love me?" _Does your heartbeat fast when I am with you? Does your soul feel complete when we are together? Does your cheeks redden like ripe apples when I touch your cheek under the shade of a tree in a beautiful summer afternoon?_

Naruto's eyes widened, immediately standing up in surprise. "Sasuke, I -- Of course I do!" He looked down in embarrassment, cursing once again Sasuke Uchiha (with a really gorgeous face, gorgeous body, gorgeous ass, and a lot of other gorgeous body parts) for being so gorgeous and making him fall in love with him.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke bit his lower lip. "Because I think that maybe... you're just feeling forced or something." _Ah, my sweet. By the announcement of my endearing love, you must have felt shocked. I deeply apologize for confusing you so._

"I -- No, that's not it!" Naruto nearly ripped Sasuke's shirt as he clutched the other's collar fiercely with both fists, before he realized what he did, and immediately pulled away with burning cheeks. "I... err... that is..." Now, how can he confess his deep, devotional, infinite and undying love for Sasuke without repeating the words he had said just yesterday and without ultimately humiliating himself?

With what's left of his self-dignity, he once again grabbed Sasuke's collar, and crushed his lips against Sasuke's...

...also slamming their teeth together in the process.

Both pulled away with exclamations of pain, clutching their mouth in an effort to get rid of the pain.

Naruto clutched the nearest solid object with his other hand and began continuously ramming his head on the hard surface of the bedside table, wishing with all his might that he fall unconscious so that he won't have to face this humiliation.

"This is why I should have went to Kakashi-sensei earlier! This is why! This is why, damnit!"

It was that particular sentence that led Sasuke to leave his aching teeth be as he clutched Naruto's shoulders tightly. "Naruto, what's between you and Kakashi-sensei?" _What demented contract has that demented pervert dementedly forced you to sign, my love?_

Naruto looked at him aghast. "NOTHING!" Before the pain in his mouth reminded him of the earlier incident, and he immediately pulled away, desperate to hide his embarrassment.

Yet Sasuke had no plans of letting him go, and held him close, successfully getting the blonde in a tight bear hug. "Naruto, I need to know." He said softly, but firmly. _My darling, I need to know so that my worrisome heart may be put to rest._

Now, Naruto could have melted right then and there, if it wasn't for the reality that he had nearly crushed his lover's teeth because he was trying to kiss him. So he buried his burning face in the crook of the other's neck, resisting the urge to inhale that unique smell that never failed to remind him of Sasuke, and mumbled incoherent words into his shirt.

Sasuke pulled him away, just enough for him to speak properly. "What?" _Tell me again, my sweet, so that I may hear clearly the words that have passed through your lovable lips._

"I said..." Naruto took a big sigh, "I wanted... Kakashi-sensei..." He was definitely cursing Sasuke Uchiha (with a really gorgeous face, gorgeous body, gorgeous ass, and a lot of other gorgeous body parts) for being so gorgeous and making him fall in love with him right now. "To teach me how to... err... _kiss_."

Sasuke's world came crashing down upon him. "Naruto... I..." He lowered his head, "_I'll kill that pervert for taking advantage of you._"

"No, no, Sasuke! You got it wrong!" Naruto protested, ready to faint from too many blood rushing to his face. "I wanted him to teach me! Because... I..." Oh, to hell with it. "I wanted to be able to kiss you."

"Oh." _Oh._

Sasuke's world immediately rebuilt itself. He looked at Naruto, and once again felt that familiar sensation as his heart thumped loudly against his ribcage. The blush in the blonde's cheeks, and his adorable shy expression nearly made blood rush out of Sasuke's nostrils, and he couldn't help himself, so although he knew he shouldn't be doing this, he took Naruto's chin between his fingers, and crushed their lips together.

Such a feeling of heavenly euphoria.

He moved his lips against his beloved, feeling Naruto's body frame shiver in his arms. He nibbled the blonde's lower lip, asking for entrance that was shyly granted. Having his tongue explore Naruto's mouth made his heart skyrocket, and he pulled Naruto up, before pushing him backwards and backwards until they both fell on his bed, their tongues and lips still locked.

- + - + -

Kakashi was happily reading the latest volume of Icha Icha Paradise without a care in the world in his house. He did not even stop to ponder on why Sasuke was so intent to kill him, or why Naruto knocked on his front door earlier, for his only thought was on the guy pinning the other guy over his desk to have some mad, office loving. (Yes, it was the special gay edition.)

Again, Kakashi was happily reading the latest volume of Icha Icha Paradise without a care in the world when a scream reached his ears, and echoed throughout the village of Konoha.

"SASUKE, YOU BASTARD! IT HURTS!"

**- owari -**


End file.
